ice queen blazing master
by kamenkuma23
Summary: what if team rwby resident ice queen had some secrets that will start to come to light as her master decides to pay her and her team a visit. OC x winter ( I ONLY OWN MY OC AND NOTHING ELSE.)
1. Chapter 1

Ch1 wayfinder

We start are story off at the start of beacon initiation as Ozpin and his assistant/combat professor Glynda where watching the students as the initiation but then Ozpin had a feeling and started taking while he didn't take his eyes off the cliff side."

When are you going to show yourself you know she's not here right now." Glynda was confuse and looks around as she looks at the headmaster." Headmaster who are you talking to it's just the two of us here isn't it?"

The headmaster didn't listen as he just chuckle as next thing Glynda saw a portal of darkness just open a few feet away from them. Once the huntress saw the portal she ready her riding crop but was stop when she heard the headmaster say stand down. Once that was said they both heard clapping as a black hooded man (organization XII coat) steps out of the portal and then walks up to the Clift sided. "You know OZ I can never pull one over your eyes but I figure since you saw what my other student could do you know I come around to see my first pupil." The mysterious man said in what sound like a mischiefs and humors tone.

Ozpin mealy sip his coffee as he takes a quick glance at the man before returning to the Clift side." Yes but what do you intend to do now since seeing her isn't the only reason you're here aren't you?" Glynda was both confused and worried with a number of questions like who is this man? Why is he here? Who is his student? But lastly is on the queen side? As these questions fill her mind a black hand was waving in face." Hello earth to goodwitch are you listening?" Glynda snaps out of her Trans and glares at the new visitor." Good you are and knowing you have a ton of questions and to answer the most important no I'm not on the queen side."

Glynda look shock and surprised hey was able to get what she was thinking. Next thing she notices the mysterious man walk next to Ozpin with his hands behind his back." Now I wonder how she'll react when she sees me."

Weiss Schnee was feeling like she was having a bad day today. Not only is she partners with a dolt by the name of Ruby rose but her chances of partnering up with Pyrrha Nikos where gone now.

As she walk with Ruby Weiss remembers a saying her master constantly said to her and her older sister and with thinking she said it.' May are hearts be are guiding key." She smiled when she thinks of her master but then blushes when Ruby looks at her." Hey you ok you stop and then said something there so what that about?" Ruby asks with childlike innocents that Weiss found cute not that she **ever** admit.

Weiss look and said "no comment" and started walk off with Ruby in tow. Once initiation was completed **(Initiation is same as RWBY canon)** and team RWBY was form they were making there to their new dorm room when out of nowhere the same mysterious man form earlier attack the team separating Weiss form her teammates. The shock was present on Weiss face when she readies herself for a fight only to see the mysterious man stand there nonchalantly as a barrier appeared around them essentially blocking out the rest of her team. Yang was the first to react by transforming her bracelets to her signature weapon ember Celica and dash towards there attacker only to be hit a clear wall "oh what happening I can't get to that jerk that attack us."

As yang punches the barrier the man looks at Weiss and chuckles" well I wonder how his pupil will far now?" he look at her surprise reaction as he mealy lowered his tone as he talk but then he dashes to her as he uses ethereal blades to attack which she dodge at the last second but then glares at him as she ask "what have you done to my master?!" The mysterious man chuckled as he held his stance which is the same as her master." Well I fought him but he got away before we could end it." The man said as he goes for another dash attack but is surprise that Weiss dash as well making their weapons s clash that cause sparks to fly as the rest of Weiss's team watch the battle with mix reaction. Ruby was both worried and excited since she was worries for Weiss and excited at her partner's opponents weapon. Blake was worried and curios since it seem her team mate has some connection to her opponent. Then we have yang who still punching the barrier her eyes blood red as she getting angry " WHY! WONT! YOU! BREAK!" Yang said as she gives it on last punch and then groans as she wanted to deck that man in the face.

Now back to the fight the man then kicks Weiss back as he smirks as puts his weapons away and pulls out a charm that Weiss is to familiar with as she saw what look like a silver shape star that had read stained glass and a heart shape logo in the middle. "Are time bin funs but I have things to before we meet again ice princess." He smirks when he saw her reaction to the wayfinder and the nickname he calls her as a corridor of darkness appears behind him as he walks to it." Remember my our hearts be are guiding key."

He walks through the portal and it disappeared also causing the barrier to go as well. This cause yang to fall commodity when she went to punch it again. Weiss stood there with a mired of emotions on her face as her team rushes to her. Ruby be the first one there ask Weiss" who was that and do you know him?!" Weiss sigh as she looks at her team and glares at the spot the man was." I don't know but I'm going to find out."

She walks off to the dorms with the rest of her team following suit. None of them notice that the man watch the aftermath form a hidden position with a chuckle as he mutter two words." I'm home."


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2 trolling and meetings

It the very next day after team RWBY confrontation with the mysterious man and now team RWBY where in headmaster Ozpin office. "Now tell me what happen again so I can get a better understanding of the situation." Ozpin ask as he looks to Miss Schnee as he sip his coffee.

" If you be so kinds to start us off Miss Schnee." At this point Weiss stiffened up and chough into her hand." Well professor after the ceremony for the new teams we were making are way to the dorms when out of nowhere this hooded man comes and attack us separating me from the rest of my timed and forcing a one on one duel with myself." As Weiss tell her part yang punches her palm as she thinks of that hooded man." Next time I see that jerk I give a good one since he made look like a fool" she mumble to herself as her sister and partner have deadpan looks on their faces as there where sweat drops with it. Once Weiss was finish she looks at her team and sights at their antics but has a soft smile as it reminded her of the time of her master and sister and how they act.

While Weiss watch Ruby speeds up to Ozpin desk and looks at him as she adds her piece." Ya I mean he was strong but he look to be playing with Weiss like she wasn't a threat but then left after showing her a weird looking charm." Ruby then look at Ozpin as he sips his coffee and then pulls out a charm similar to the one Weiss saw except it had dark green colored glass and a gear in the center of the star. Ozpin set his coffee down as everyone but Weiss look at it wondering what it is. Blake then looks at the headmaster and with a raise eyebrow she ask." What is it and why do you have one?"

Ozpin chuckles softly and picks it up." This my dear students is called a wayfinder it a charm given to me by a good friend of mine to be proof of are unbreakable bond but I'm not the only one that has one isn't that right Miss Schnee." They smile at it but then look at Weiss as she was in a deep thought until ruby wave her hand in Weiss face. Weiss snaps out of train of thought as she looks at her partner "huh yes what do you want ruby?" she ask her partner\leader as ruby smiles." The professor said you have a wayfinder to can I see it?!" Weiss blushes at this since that was really special to her but before she could reply a corridor of darkness open one side of the of the office and out walk the man that attack them.

"Yo OZ I did what you ask and now how do you… oh I see your busy." The man looks and saw his friend talking to his pupil and her team and then waves. Next thing he knows he quickly hold his hand out making a barrier form yang rush attack. "Whoa oh ohoh oh… you got a temper on you little lady I like that." He pushes his hand forward and that makes yang skid to the other side of the room as she get ready to attack again but then stops when she see the headmaster get up and walk up to him." I much like that you don't destroy my office I'm quite fond of it and miss XIo Long stand down he's a friend." Ozpin said he holds out his hand and the man gives him a small journal.

" Now I also brought these and good thing I brought more than two. Pulls out a white box out nowhere and sets on ozpin desk." Now I'm guess you all have questions on why I did what I did huh?" he smirks when he saw them nod. '' one of the reasons was to test her." Points his thumb behind him to Weiss. There more but I'll tell them later. He smiles as the look annoyed at him as he sees Weiss tap her foot annoyed/ angrily." You know its poor manners to have your face cover up when you're talking to people." Weiss said as she looks at the hooded man to which he laughs making team RWBY flinch. Hooded man smiles as he takes his hood of letting the girl get a good look at him as he looks over to Weiss smiling more at her reaction. He was a young man a few years older them and has a slightly tan and smooth complexion and his eyes had reddish orange color to them like his eyes where flames and lastly his hair was jet black like Blakes but it was spikey and slick back.

He then looks at Weiss's team." hi I'm ice princess master Ignis nice to meet you." Next thing he knows he dodging a multiple stabbing strike form Weiss as she has a angry look on her face." You disappear for so many years and now you decide to show up?!" Weiss said with a dark aura around her." As Ignis dodges his pupil's strikes while laughing and taunting her while her team watches with confusion all over their faces.

Ozpin sips his coffee as he watches the reunion in front of him" it seems Remnant is about to change and with a turn of key no less." Ozpin says cryptically.

Oc Name Ignis

Age 22

Keyblade;oc Keyblade name sunrise way

Boost speed and strength and is fire elemental affects

Can summon dream eaters to aid him and much more


End file.
